landofthelostfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thor2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rani page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 21:46, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:15, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Hello Hello. I have to say, I was first concerned about your edits to my edits. I wasn't sure they were improvements at all. However, your next round of edits seems to be much better, and you found some better description and language than what I chose. I think we'll be able to help each other as we clean this wiki up. Some of the descriptions I've read are absolutely incomprehensible, but I think we can fix it. Being old enough to remember fondly this campy, delightful series, I think it deserves a good, solid, well-worded wiki. (Although I will leave the descriptions of the Will Ferrell movie to someone else, since I didn't see all of it, and what I did see didn't look so appealing.) 22:47, September 29, 2018 (UTC) * Thanks for the nice words. I want to apologize for the excessive edits, and I confess I'm a lousy typist, but I am a stickler for decent grammar and syntax, and I love for things to make sense. It's just that I've been writing for years, and I just now re-bonded with this show. I loved it as a kid, and I just now got the DVDs. I still have lists of all the dinosaurs for each episode and will be adding them soon. I'm not a fan of the movie either. I never saw the 90s version thought so I have to build on whatever previous submitters wrote. Thor2000 (talk) 16:42, September 30, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, don't worry about your edits. I've been riding roughshod over your stuff, too. Like misspelled words, dangling participles, tepid language and redundancies. Not that I'm criticizing. I'm guilty of the same things when I edit. I don't always notice my own grammatical mistakes either. It just takes a second person to proofread and pick up on what you missed. 10:43, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Chasm? In watching "Follow that Dinosaur" (on YouTube) I note that both Rick and Will refer to the chasm as "the crevasse." If that's what the characters are calling it, perhaps our edits should reflect this. It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility to even include an entry on The Crevasse. It's certainly an important element of the show. I noted in the first episode of season three, After Shock, in which Jack replaces Rick, that a large tyrannosaur fell into the crevasse during the earthquake. I thought perhaps that Grumpy had died, since Alice and Lulu seemed to be the primary antagonists of season three. But I note that Chaka taunts Grumpy into charging at Malak during the episode "Flying Dutchman," so it must have been another t-rex. 10:43, October 1, 2018 (UTC) You're right. Not sure why I started calling it The Chasm. I'll correct it. As far as Grumpy, didn't the episode show him digging itself out. The episode recycles footage from Split Personality. Thor2000 (talk) 18:12, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Flying Dutchman Also, since you have greater editing capabilities than I do, can you rename the page Captain Reuben Van de Meer"? I looked up the episode on IMDb and I note they list him in the credits as Captain Ruben Van de Meer. I realize "Reuben" is the usual spelling of the name, but he appears to be an exception. On the subject of that episode "Flying Dutchman," I added a plot to the entry, since it had none, although it might be excessively long and detailed. Perhaps you'd like to help me whittle it down to an appropriate length? The episode is available on YouTube, if you care to watch it for details. 10:43, October 1, 2018 (UTC) It's Me! My name is Patrick, and I'm the same guy who's been annoying the crap out of you with edit wars on the Dopey Page and all the other stuff I've been messing with very recently. I also wrote the Flying Dutchman plotline, which I see you didn't mess with too much, so I must be doing something right. But I figured since I'm a huge fan of the show, and I feel like we work well together, I ought to have my own talk page so we can yell at each other at some place besides your wall. Very nice to have met you, and you seem like a good guy. So, I hope we can polish this stuff up and give Land of the Lost the Wiki it deserves. Some of the stuff (and I'm not blaming anyone; we all screw up when our writing gets ahead of our thought process or vice versa), it outright embarassing. For instance, look at the Holly Marshall page. And look at "Personality and Appearance," and read the first two sentences and tell me what you see. I feel like I should ask, "But is she smart?" One of the things I notice about Holly is that, despite the fact that the Land of the Lost is completely alien to her (like it would be to anyone else), she shows more solicitude for the creatures in the Land of the Lost than any of the other intelligent beings (I include both humans and Pakuni with this term). For instance, when Grumpy and Big Alice go at it in "Follow That Dinosaur") and Grumpy briefly gains the upper hand, Holly cries out, "He's going to hurt her!" Uh, yeah, he's going to hurt Alice, that same allosaurus who has tried to disembowel you more than once, Holly. Or maybe she just hates Grumpy intensely, even preferring Alice to him. When Dopey got stuck in the tar pit, she remarked that she wished it had been Grumpy instead. Something to think about. She's also very resourceful. For instance, there was the time when she was trapped in the cave at High Bluff alone with Grumpy right outside. Will (hiding behind rocks outside) yelled for her to get the flyswatter. Holly pointed out that she wasn't big enough to use it by herself, but she got the idea to use crystals instead, which did the trick. Thank you, by the way, for moving Ruben Van de Meer, to reflect the spelling of his name on IMDb, and I also like the very thorough job you did on detailing the entry on The Flying Dutchman. The only minor quibble I have is that you might want to be clearer as to when you're talking about the Flying Dutchman of legend, and when you're talking about the show's version. In your first paragraph, you're talking about the legendary version and in the second paragraph, you're talking about the Land of the Lost version without clarifying that this is the Land of the Lost version, not necessary the legendary version. PJC65 (talk) 19:31, October 1, 2018 (UTC) ** Most of the site is exactly as it was when I found it abandoned, but I think I've slowly got it up to a more consistent and grammatically pleasing state. Bear in mind, I'm autistic, but possibly a high functioning one so that possibly is evident in my writing and other FANDOM sites. The Flying Dutchman intro reflects what can be deduced from situations and dialogue in the series before going into the series details. Thor2000 (talk) 19:45, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Minor Points First, I love what you did with the Toola page I created with only a minor description. I also like the description about how it causes a person to act selfishly and in a "Mr. Hyde" sort of way. The only points of contention I have (having just watched the episode today) is that Enik never said, nor implied, that the bite of the Toola would cause the victim to die through cardiac arrest. He was quite clear that the bite would kill the victim by inducing him to act in self-destructive ways. (As illustrated when Cha-Ka almost ran right into Lulu, and didn't seem to be in any hurry to remove himself from harm's way.) Also, Enik didn't say that the cure was in acting passively toward it (which seems like an oxymoron, "acting passively"), but by treating it with kindness. Cha-Ka did so by feeding it a flower. Good point about how it's curious that Enik knew about Egyptian culture. I wondered about that myself. Also, technically, there are some distinct species which CAN mate and produce offspring. Tiglon - Offspring of male tiger and lioness. Liger - Offspring of male lion and tigress. Mule - Sterile hybrid of horse and donkey. Though I grant that I've never heard of reptiles interbreeding, but technically, there are some species of mammals that can and do. Also, things are shaping up. I would say our Dopey page and Big Alice page are finished products. I will try to add one plotline a day, as I did yesterday with Flying Dutchman yesterday and Scarab today. If your talk page gets too cluttered, please feel free to remove the old resolved discussions that I've started here. No one seems to be here but us. I wish that each entry had its own talk page, since we seem to be the only ones here. PJC65 (talk) 19:47, October 2, 2018 (UTC) * I reverted back Alice because only animals of the same GENUS mate. Lions and Tigers are both member of the genus Panthera. Allosaurs and Tyrannosaurs are both in the Sairischia order, but they have separate families and genus. However, the bio does note the Land of the Lost versions may be different. Thor2000 (talk) 20:11, October 2, 2018 (UTC) I'll be honest. I'm not really happy with the compromise you struck on the Toola. I don't understand how you arrived at these conclusions at all. Enik never said, nor implied cardiac arrest. The only explanation he gave is that it's sting "releases the evil side of one's nature and one is put on a course of self-destruction." There is nothing that implies cardiac arrest there. Just as it caused Cha-Ka to act in malicious ways, it caused him to act in self-destructive ways. And Chaka's disregard for his life and safety is evinced throughout the episode. He taunts Grumpy, which is obviously a dangeorus thing to do, and enters the Sleestak caves on his own, just for the purpose of stealing something and setting Will up to take the fall. No one knows better than he does how dangerous the Sleestak are. I don't understand how you're getting cardiac arrest from that. The changes induced by the bite of the Toola are entirely behavioral. Here is the video, set to the point where Enik reveals what he knows about the Toola. I see nothing that he said that implies cardiac arrest. https://youtu.be/T7Ci3wU1oDc?t=17m15s Also, listen to the part where Jack speaks to Cha-Ka after saving him from Lulu, at 19:25. "Cha-Ka, do you see how you almost got yourself killed, by your own self-destruction?" To me, it's too clear for dispute. Everything Enik and Jack said makes it clear that the scarab's bite will kill Cha-Ka by causing him to act without regard for his own life and safety, or even acting in ways to get himself killed. Also, while I appreciate the entomological explanation for the scarab's bite, being a venom and being cured by pheromones, the story never makes it clear whether Toola is a natural creature or some sort of mystical being. The creature could entirely be mystical in nature. Nor is it necessarily an entire species. It could be an entirely one-of-a-kind mystical being. Jack does tell Cha-Ka that he has "to break the spell," but of course, he could be speaking figuratively. I also disagree on acting passively. Enik said "treating it with kindness." "Acting passively" would be treating it with indifference. Cha-Ka actively did an act of kindness toward it by feeding it a flower. That's not acting passively toward it. That's being accommodating toward it. Perhaps, by being given a food it loves, it naturally releases these "pheromones" that instantly neutralize its "venom." But you're the boss here. I disagree completely with your take on this. I realize it's up to you. But at least my objections have been voiced. PJC65 (talk) 21:39, October 2, 2018 (UTC)